Time Of Our Lives
by FF-Ella18
Summary: For one she just wants to go home, where no-one can hurt her. For another she just wants a place to belong and to be loved. For the third well she's living her dream! But is it really her dream? Becoming Independent, Avoiding Homework, Making Friends and Finding Love are all parts of being teenagers and Baker Building is full of teenagers.
1. TOW The Letter

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fanfic! (I say that like I actually write sooo many and update them more than once a year...) **

**This one is a little different to the standard Pitch Perfect fiction (where they are in college.) I don't want to give to much away so there will be another note at the bottom as well as the disclaimer. This is the only chapter that will feature the disclaimer so for any future reference please check this chapter. **

-X-

Beca, the short brunette entered the kitchen her hunger having won over her internal war about whether she should stop her mixing and eat or ignore her growling stomach and continue as she was. Grabbing an oatmeal bar out of the pantry, she sat down at the breakfast bar.

Noticing two envelopes with her name on then, she opened the first one. Her monthly bank statement, she hadn't spent much she noticed as her eyes scanned the page. Her mother would be proud, while the two weren't struggling with their finances, quite the opposite actually, her mother had raised her too know the value of money.

Reaching for the second one and tearing it open, her nostrils flared as she read the first line. "Mom!" She shouted before storming up stairs towards her mother's room. "I thought we agreed this was not happening." She yelled when she saw her mother sitting at her desk.

Shoving the letter at her mother, her mother smiled as she read.

"Dear Rebecca Mitchell,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into Barden Boarding.

You have been given a rare chance to begin during the academic year due to the completed construction of a new building. 3 other's along with yourself have enrolled and there have been a sufficient amount of current students willing to move into the new building.

We would prefer that you arrive prior to the evening of January 5 however access to the campus is limited until January 2nd. If you for any reason want to arrive earlier than this date please contact admin.

As said in our information packages, students may take 3 nights away from the campus per academic month and family is unable to visit during the school term. During break, students are given the option to go home or stay on campus.

We look forward to having you as a member of our school community."

"Beca, darling this is great. I was getting worried that you hadn't been accepted and you'd have to go to Georgia with your father for the year." Beca's mother smiled again.

"No mom, we agreed months ago. I wasn't moving to some boarding school." Beca snapped.

"Beca, it was this or your father's. I'm going on this cruise and you're going to go here." She said, waving the paper around.

"Mom, you could just leave me here, it's only for a few months. Rosemary could check on me weekly if it makes you feel better." Rosemary was their neighbour, she doted on Beca while she was young, before the piercings and the dark makeup.

"Darling, you're 15. I'm not leaving you here, I'm sorry." Her mother shook her head.

"I'm nearly 16." Beca argued, she was desperate there was no way she was going to some private boarding school.

"You're going and it's final. It's a brilliant school Beca, they have an amazing music programs as well, and their dorms are gorgeous, you'd only being sharing with one other if that. I've heard they give you an extensive amount of freedom." Beca's mom, smiled knowing her daughter was coming around to the idea.

"Well come on, you've got 8 days. Let's get packing." She stood up and motioned for her daughter to follow as she headed for Beca's room.

-X-

Melody read the letter and then she read it again. Once more just to be sure, she got in. Yes as she, Melody Tyla Raine James had got into Barden Boarding! The school her mother Celia had gone, of course it was much stricter then than from now according to the stories she'd heard.

"Dad." She called, with no response she poked her head into the living room where Michelle, the house keeper was vacuuming. "Michelle, have you seen dad?" She called over the noise. Michelle nodded before pointing towards his office down the hall.

Skipping towards her father's office, she swung open the door and slapped the letter down on his desk. "What's up princess." He looked up from typing. "This." She said grinning as she tapped it a few times. His eyes went to the paper and he began to read.

"Good job princess. Your mom would be so proud of you." He said standing up and embracing his daughter. "I know daddy. I'm so excited, I have to be there in 8 days." She smiled up at her father.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"I don't know, you'll manage though and we'll skype and -" she was cut off by her father teasing her, "I could have a party every night."

"Hey!" She protested. "Let's go get Michelle and we'll head off for lunch to celebrate." Her father decided and headed out the door.

-X-

Stacie was content with moving to Barden Boarding, she knew she'd probably have more fun there anyway. 3 years of not moving states every few months just to keep up with her father's job. 3 years away from her annoying brothers, although she might miss Eli just a little but Josiah? No way would she miss her older brother.

Barden Boarding was a new experience for her, a chance to meet some new friends that she wouldn't have to leave after 2 months maybe even have clean slate, she could wash away the tramp stamp she'd earned long ago. Who was kidding? She's Stacie for crying out loud there's no way she won't live up to her reputation.

After finding out she was moving she looked at the schools website, it looked amazing. Apparently there were a bit less than 50 student apartments and you were assigned one when you first enrol and you keep it until you leave the school which meant you could do whatever you wanted to the place, hang posters, paint the walls as long as it was decent by the time you graduate it was sweet.

She realised what this meant. Shopping.

"Mom." She called out before she heard her mother say she'd be up in a minute.

As soon as she did arrive in Stacie's room, Stacie jumped up and grabbed her phone. "We have to go shopping for everything." And by everything she meant everything as her mom found out when they arrived at the mall.

"Okay so I'm thinking sort of vintage but with pops of different colours for my bed room." She told her mother as they made their way through a store.

"Lovely sweetie. You're going to have so much fun." Her mother, April said.

"I know, I'm so excited. Oh my gosh! Mom look at that dresser." Stacie pointed across the store at a turquoise/aqua dresser.

"It's like it's meant to be. The first store and everything." Stacie smiled as she examined the display dresser. Opening and shutting the drawers. "This is the one mom. I love it."

"Then let's get it but we'll keep looking for other stuff first. We'll come back soon to order it." Stacie's mom told her.

-X-

"Ah I'm going to call Ruby, we have to go shopping for school." Melody told her father and Michelle as they headed back to the car.

"Isn't it a bit soon, you haven't even seen the room." Her father questioned.

"I've seen the floor plans on their website." She smiled before Michelle asked, "What if you're sharing? Wouldn't it be different then?"

Melody sighed, the just didn't understand. "Only freshmen share guys, seriously didn't you guys look at the web links I sent you?"

-X-

**Okay I'm calling it! Next chapter will be up within the week. **

**How do you guys like it so far? **

**Melody has just turned 15 **

**Stacie is currently 15 and will be for a while. **

**Beca is almost 16. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own of Pitch Perfect or it's characters however I do own the characters that I have created. For full list of my characters PM me :) **


	2. TOW The Arrival

Thanks for the reviews!

As I said see the disclaimer in chapter 1 if you want.

-X-

1st January

"No mom. I'm not decorating my room." Beca said into the phone.

"Mom, I don't care if you've had an amazing idea for it. It's not happening." She told her mother.

"Why not? Because mom, as soon as you're back from your cruise I'm coming home." She smirked, when her mother sighed exasperated.

"Goodbye mom." She hung up her phone and continued her mixing. She hadn't packed up any of her room. Her mother however had began to pack up spare dining utensils and and that they had in the garage. Beca soon began lost in the music she was creating, it was only when she heard her mom sing "Beca" that she noticed she'd been mixing for hours since her phone call from her mother.

"What?" She asked as she made her way down the stairs, seeing her mother standing at the landing of the stairs holding 2 shopping bags, looking extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry Beca, but look at this Bed cover it's so modern but we add a few black cushions and pillow and wah-la it's sleek, with a little bit of you." Her mother paused before continuing, "and then, picture this Beca. Black walls, and some form of a white decal."

Beca shook her head, "I said no mom."

"But Beca. I already bought it all. I'll do it all for you, I promise." Beca's mom pleaded. "Ahh Fine. But you have to do it all, I'm not helping one bit." Beca said before walking off.

-X-

4th January

"Dad. I'm going to miss you so much." Melody said as she wrapped her arms around her father. "I'm going to miss you too Mellie, but you're going to have so much fun here." He told her. "Can't you stay for a little bit longer?" She asked, she didn't want to be left here by herself.

Melody, her father and Michelle stood in a group outside the admin, where they were told someone would meet them. So far no other new students had arrived. She saw a tall busty brunette walking towards them another woman and a man in suit following behind.

"Are you listening princess? The truck will be here by noon. I wish we could stay and unpack but if we want to make it home tonight we really have to start moving soon." Her father's tone sounding as though he was regretful.

"Look darlings, the boys are waiting in the car and I've got a meeting shortly so we've got to keep this moving, where's the admin?" The man in the suit said as the came to a stop only a meter from Melody and her family.

"David, don't rush, we're not going to see our baby for months." The woman scolded the man. "Mom, dad's right. We've gotta keep this short and sweet. Rip it off like a bandaid." The youngest said to the adults.

The family in front of Melody kept bickering amongst themselves, so Melody turned too Michelle, "I'm going to miss you so much" she said and wrapped her arms around the elder woman. "Darling, you've grown up so much." Michelle squeezed the young girl tighter. "Look after daddy for me." Melody whispered. Michelle smiled as she pulled away.

"Right we've got to go, I'm sorry princess." Her father said as he hugged her one last time.

Melody nodded, her eyes filling with tear, "I love you." She said to them.

-X-

"Bye dad, bye mom" Stacie called as they began making their back to the parking lot. She turned around to see the blonde girl also waving off, her parents. "Hi, I'm Stacie." She said, grinning. "Melody. Are you a freshmen?" She asked. Stacie shook her head, "Sophomore, you?"

"Same" Melody squealed, "I think we're going to be real good friends."

Stacie smiled, this girl was a blonde version of herself. Her nails were perfectly and the handbag she was holding was drop dead gorgeous. "Hey are you girls, new? I'm Donald and that's Benji" A guy with thick rimed black glasses said as he pointed across to a guy running after a bird?

"We're here to show to your place, we're in the same building so we'll be getting to know each other really well." He said looking at Stacie. Stacie raised her eyebrows causing Donald to turn towards Melody. Melody let put a laugh before saying, "I'm Melody, that's Stacie. Isn't there meant to be another 2 people?"

"Yep, we had one guy come earlier today and there should be someone else arriving tomorrow. They'll be on your level. Anyway follow me ladies." Donald said as he began walking. "So where's all your stuff?"

"Mine's coming later"

"Around 12"

Donald laughed, "Let me guess you've both got moving trucks full of your stuff?" Both girls nodded. "Well if you need a hand, the guys and I can help you out. Just come down to any level below."

"What are there no other girls in our building?" Stacid asked.

"Not that are there permanently." He smirked. "Here we are." Donald scanned his key to open the door. The three walked into the foyer towards the elevator, Donald pressed the up button and pointed to the 3 doors, "Uni, Kolio and Benji." Stepping inside the lift he began to list the rest, "Level 2 Jesse, Bumper and Wes. Level 3 Me, Declan - he's the new one and Steve but he's hardly ever there he's a senior and always at his girlfriend's place."

The three stepped out walking towards the 3 doors, Donald taking a sheet of paper from his back pocket. "Okay so 12 is Mellie, 11 is Stacie." Melody rolled her eyes at the name he called her as he kept talking. "So on your counter top you'll find everything you need to know, your keys, your timetables etcetera. You also have to go see admin at 5, Declan will be there as well."

"Thanks Donald." Melody smiled. "You not going to invite me in? It's cool, you're waiting to get your beds. It's sweet you want me to be comfortable." He laughed and began walking away.

"Bye ladies." He called as he walked into the lift.

-X-

The two girls smiled before walking or running, in Melody's case, into their apartments.

"Woah." Melody gasped as she walked in, it was gorgeous. The walls of living room crisp white, the kitchen alternating between white and black. Walking into the bedroom, it had a glass window that spanned almost an entire wall. She was going to love it here.


	3. TOW The Social Media

**Ahh thanks for the reviews they really do mean the world to me! **

**I forgot to add that Melody looks like Candice Swanepoel. **

**Kylie and Jessica follow me on twitter (seriously though thanks guys! You're tweets mean the world!) so should you! (Shameless self promotion - I know) fanfiction2018.**

* * *

"Oi Mellie" Stacie teased as she walked into her new friends apartment. "Oh haha very funny." Melody said as she saw Stacie. "What's your timetable?" Stacie asked, waving her own paper in the air. "Ah not sure" Melody said as she grabbed the paper that said.

Melody James - Timetable

9:00am Homeroom

9:10am English

10:00am Maths

10:50am Drama

11:40am Lunch

12:30pm Music

1:20pm Psychology

2:10pm Free

3:00pm Compulsory Meeting

Showing Stacie, the brunette let out a squeal, "all the same except I do Dance when you have Drama! We're totes going to be besties."

"Aw shoot, I've got to go meet the moving company people. Sorry." Melody said picking up her phone.

"I'll come with you." Stacie followed her out the door. "What time does your stuff get here?" Melody, or Mellie as Donald had named her asked. "Around 3 I think. Between the two of us and the moving people we'll have it done in no time."

The two girls stepped out of the elevator. Melody literally bumping into a blonde guy who stood next to Donald. "Sorry" She smiled. "All good." The two's eyes stared at the others before Donald asked, "Is the truck over there got your stuff? We'll just go get a few others and be down to help.

Before either girl could say anything the two guys were in the lift and the door shut.

* * *

Soon the girls found themselves walking with the blonde guy, who they had come to know as Declan, towards admin after getting out all the boxes and furniture for both girls.

"Hi, are you Stacie, Melody and Declan?" A red head asked walking over to the trio. "Yep that's us but she likes to be called Mellie." Declan told the woman, causing Stacie to laugh. Donald had introduced the girls as 'Stacie and Mellie' and while Melody had made it known that Melody was fine the boys insisted on calling her Mellie, some even going as far as to call her Mel.

"Right well it seems like you've all had a good day?" She asked.

Three 'yea's' were heard as the red head lead them into her office. "Please make yourself comfortable. Okay so I'm Chloe and I'm your advisor so you'll be able to come to me for general advice on things. I'm also here to keep you guys in line but if you need discipline that's the deans job. I check up on from time to time, just to see how you're coping and all."

"Also just to revise what was in the info books, we have 2 group dinners a week. One with just your year level and another with a mix of all year levels. You'll also have group breakfasts with your building on a Thursday morning. We do allow a lot of freedom here but there are consequences for misbehaving. This includes sex. Especially since you're all underage."

"Actually I'm not" Declan raised his hand making the girls laugh.

"As long as it's in the privacy of your own apartment and the person is of age. But I don't want to hear about it."

* * *

"Thanks babes." Stacie said as they finished painting a wall in her living room.

The girls had gotten back a few hours ago and made up their beds before starting the painting. They were going to spend tomorrow setting up and putting things in place.

"I'm hungry." Mellie (yes it stuck even Stacie had begun using the nickname) complained. "Look's like we're here on time then." A voice said causing Mellie to jump. She calmed down when she realised it was just Donald and a few of his friends. Declan, Jesse and Uni Stacie thought their names were.

"We've come with Pizza." Jesse said, "and movies too." He held up a dvd.

"Donald sag down in between the two girls, Declan sitting on Melody's left and Uni on Stacie's right. Jesse fiddling with the tv, getting it ready for the movie. "You know you girls should really lock your doors, Chloe checks like heaps." Uni said taking a bite of the pizza.

"Hey I lock my door" Melody held up the keys for evidence.

"So tell me, what's your Instagram names?" Donald asked taking out his phone. The girls told them before immediately gaining 4 new followers.

"Stacie do you upload anything but selfies?" Uni asked.

"Do upload anything other than pics of that thing." She retaliated pointing to his unicycle.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Declan asked as he saw a picture of Mellie and a guy pashing.

"Used to be." She said before she took a bite of her pizza.

The boys didn't miss Declan's reaction when she said that he was no longer her boyfriend.

"How did you know my last name?" Melody asked Donald after she received a Facebook friend request from him. "It's on your Instagram." He said as if it was obvious.

"Oh that reminds me, I haven't got you on Facebook yet." Stacie said.

Soon 5 of them had their phones in their hands, using their social media and Jesse wasn't happy. "Guys we meant to be watching Ted."

A chorus of 'sorry' was heard as they all put their phones down.

None of them were really sorry, they were quite enjoying sitting there among themselves giving a running commentary as they stalked each others profiles.

* * *

2 hours later Mellie lay in her bed, she hadn't been here for 2 hours yet and she already loved it. She quickly grabbed her phone before texting her Dad telling him about her day and that she loved him. Before long she was slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Stacie yawned as she rolled over in her bed. She was happy here, she'd already made a best friend and some other pretty great friends. Better than any friends she's had over the past few years. She was finally happy.

* * *

"Hi, um I'm Beca." The short brunette told the elder woman who sat behind the large desk. The sun was only beginning to rise. "Ah yes, your mother came earlier to check your room out?"

"Yep that's me." Beca said, trying to yawn. "Well normally we'd have a student here to walk you but you were due at 11 so he's not here. I can show you the way if like?" The woman offered standing up.

Beca shook her head furiously, "No, no. If you could point me in the general direction."

"If you're sure? We don't you to feel overwhelmed." The lady smiled, if everyone was this nice Beca would have a hard time not liking anyone.

"I'm sure."

"Okay well here's a map, just follow the blue line, you're on level 4 number 10. You've got to come see Chloe at 5, she will be your advisor. Here are your keys." The lady smiled as she handed Beca a set of keys.

"Thanks." Beca said she made her way to the door.

"Beca, your mother came to speak to us, I understand it can be a big change, going from a public school to a boarding school. But I have a feeling you'll enjoy it though, all of our students are good kids and according to Chloe the other 3 newbies are already fitting in well, hopefully you will too."

* * *

**Okay so considering I wrote this about a week before my birthday. I just had to add the last bit in so I may as well let you all know I'M ENGAGED! **


	4. TOW Beca

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Don't forget to follow my twitter fanfiction2018  
Thanks to gossipssweetlips for being my first reviewer. (Is that a word?)**

**Merry Christmas! Sorry it's short! :( But hey chances are you're reading this on Boxing Day with a slight (or major :P) hangover. Hope you all enjoyed you're day. **

* * *

Beca walked slowly, following the blue line that she saw on the map. Her eyes only occasionally leaving the page.

She felt her body collide with someone causing her eyes to dart up,

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

A guy with dark brown hair and eyes like a puppy dogs stood before her. "I'm Jesse and you are?" They guy stuck his hand out.

"Beca." She mumbled before awkwardly taking his hand before dropping it after a spilt second.

"Well Beca I live in Baker Building, what building do you live in?" He asked, his deep brown eyes refusing to move from her face. To him it was gorgeous.

"Umm. Bay-Baker apparently." She said as she stared hard at the paper she was holding.

"Oh are you the last new girl?"

"I guess so." Beca mumbled, if this guy knew how many people were due to arrive, the whole building must be pretty friendly. She wasn't looking forward to actually having to speak to people, she was hoping to keep her head down for the rest of the year before joining her mother back in their house as soon as possible.

"I'll walk you. I think Donald was meant to meet you, he must be late or something. Are you a sophomore? Where's all your stuff?" Jesse began rattling off questions as they walked.

"Whoa dude slow down. Yea I think someone was but I came like 6 hours early. Yep. Ah my mom came and set it all up for me." She told him.

"Sorry, I'm just happy talking to a beautiful new girl." Jesse smiled cheesily.

"Nerd. What are the other new girls not pretty?"

Jesse shook his head, "No they are, like gorgeous. All three of you are."

Before either could say more, the two came to a halt in front of the glass door leading to the foyer.

"Here we are." Jesse told her as he scanned his key, allowing them both access into the building.

Walking into the elevator and pressing level 2 and 4, he kept talking. "You should totally come down to number 7 later on tonight. It's my friends Donalds place we're gonna order pizza and watch a movie.

"Couldn't we relive my parents divorce or visit a gynaecologist." Beca asked as the doors to the elevator opened to level 2. Jesse stayed put, this was much more important. "What do you not like movies?" Jesse asked astonished.

"They're fine. I just get bored and never make it to the end." She said as the elevator binged, the doors opened up to reveal a dark haired guy.

"Donald, this is the new girl Beca. She doesn't like movies, we're going to have to get rid of her." Jesse told him as he stepped into the lift.

Donald shook his head at his friend before looking at Beca, "Hey, you're here early."

Beca nodded she whished people would stop stating the fact that yes she was here earlier than expected,"and you're up early."

"Well I'm gonna wake up the girls, see if it pisses them off. Then we're going to head to the store, pick up some food and then a few of us are going to help them set up. Do you need a hand or anything?" Donald asked before the 3 of them exited the lift as the doors opened.

"Ah no thanks my mom set it all up a few days ago and stocked me up on food." Beca said as she made her way to the door.

"Oh yea is she average height, brown hair?" Donald asked.

Beca nodded before Donald explained, "I saw her in our building a few times anyway, you should get acquainted with your place. Did you guys get the email about assembly?"

"Ehm no, I only just got up and went for a run." Jesse piped up.

"Apparently we have one this arvo at 3. They've got a few new rules to introduce." Donald rolled his eyes. "You should definitely come over after though, unless the new rules are like no going into others apartments." Donald laughed.

"Yeah maybe but probably not I've got to go see someone in administration, so that could be while and then I have so many other things I'd rather do than watch movies."

"Ouch. Okay now look like at what you're doing to Jesse he looks like you're pulling his heart out. Dude don't listen to her, go home." Donald laughed as he put his hands on his shocked friends shoulders and spun him around to face the elevator.

As Jesse obliged, Beca waved towards them both before using her key to open her door.

Her apartment was simple, very much how Beca liked it. Walking into the living room she looked towards the kitchen, very modern. It was then Beca realised she didn't know what to do when her supply of food ran out, her mom had probably told her but that didn't mean Beca listened instead ignore her mother and continue doing whatever it was that she was doing most likely creating a mix or having something to eat.

Opening another door that revealed her bedroom she stared it was gorgeous and simple just how Beca needed it. The walls were painted black, the wall that her bed was pressed up against had a white decal. The next wall (clockwise) had a brown desk, Beca guessed it was her moms idea of pushing her to study even she they weren't physically together. The wall opposite to her bed had a long table with boxes marked "Beca's music equipment - DO NOT OPEN."

Walking towards the desk she put her backpack down and dropped her the papers and keys she had been holding. Opening the first of 7 boxes, she found a box of beats, still in their box. There was a sticky note attached that read, "Hope you don't already have red. Enjoy them and try to have a good year Beca. Love Mom" Beca smiled at the gift her mother had left for her, she made a mental note to send her text later.

Grabbing her phone she plugged her new beats in and let the music take her away as she unpacked the rest of her stuff.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not sure this is a great Fanfiction but I really enjoy writing it more than my other stories so I will continue :)**

**Drop me a review if possible :)**

**I'll update as soon as I get 4 reviews.**


	5. TOW Beca Meets Baker Building

**Heeey y'all thanks for the reviews!**

**Check chapter 1 for disclaimer (won't always say this but I'll just remind you on occasion.)**

**Okay so I'm not saying this story is the best out there (if you looking for one I reccomend aussiebabe290) however I will not update until I get at least 4 reviews. Thanks to Kylie and Jessica #twitterbuddies**

* * *

Donald stood with Stacie, both knocking on Melody's door. Stacie had answered the door almost instantly, all ready dressed and ready to face the day. Melody on the other hand still hadn't opened her door after what felt like an hour of knocking and calling her name.

Finally she answered the door her hair in a loose ponytail, dressed in short pyjama pants and a blue tank top. "What?" She snapped.

"Heeey babes, were you sleeping? Sorry" Stacie said as she barged in pulling Donald with her. "Yea sorry, I just thought we'd go to the store and get you guys some food. You can go back to bed if you don't like food." Donald teased.

"Shut up. I'll just go change." Mellie told them and went over to a box and pulled out an outfit and walked into the bathroom for privacy.

A short while later she came out dressed in a white tank top,that showed cleavage causing Donald to take a sharp breath in (the girl was hot there was no denying it), some skinny jeans and brown knee length boots.

"Right shall we go?" She asked, Stacie put down the pillow she was holding before nodding.

As the trio entered the lift Stacie raised a question, "Will it even be open at this hour?" Mellie nodded and Donald explained, "Yea it used to be 24 hours but then they changed it to 4am through to 10 at night, Benji actually works there.

"Where else can you get jobs?" Stacie inquired, she should probably get one to source her shopping addiction.

"Aside from the campus store, campus station, the caf, pizza palace and sometimes admin hire assistants you can pretty much get a job anywhere outside of campus as lone as it's approved by Chloe."

The three got out of a lift and made their way towards the store, the two girls following Donald. Once they reached the store the two girls grabbed a trolley to share between the two and Donald picked up a basket for himself so he could grab a few things that he needed.

"Ahm I need fruit loops, some bread and pasta. Yep I'll need some of that chocolate, I'll get a bunch of banana's, a bag of apples." Melody said as she pulled items off the shelves.

A short while later the two girls had a trolley full of stuff and began making their way the counter. "You put your stuff on first." Melody told Stacie as she helped her friend stack all of her items on the conveyer belt.

As soon as checkout lady had scanned all of Stacie's items Stacie swiped her card.

The school gave each student a card with $150 loaded for every week's food and toiletries. Of the student used all of the cards balance it was charge to their parents account.

"Dude, you've got like no meat." Donald commented as Melody emptied the rest of the trolley. "Thanks because I'm a vegie." She said as if it was obvious.

"I'm a vegetarian too. I only eat salads and babies." The checkout chick mumbled. Stacie pretended she didn't hear her. "Really why?" She asked.

Mellie shrugged as she swiped her card, "My mom was and I've always wanted to be just like her."

Neither made any comment on Melody talking about her mother in past tense, instead they picked up their bags and left the store.

* * *

Alright so I'm thinking we do your entire place, lunch then Stacie's?" Donald said as he along with Declan, Kolio and Uni entered Melody's apartment. "Sound good where do you want to start?"

3 hours later the group sat at at pizza palace with pizza's spread amongst them. "Have you guys met the new girl?" Donald asked, both girls shook their heads. "She's been quiet all day." Stacie added.

"So Mellie, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Uni asked in an attempt to get to know her. She was hot and just because a few of his friends liked her didn't mean he couldn't try.

"Umm I have one brother he'd be 19." She said quietly, no-one said anything before she asked him the same question.

X

"I'm so tired!" Stacie exclaimed as the last of the boys left. "Me too but hey at least we got it all sorted." Melody said.

"We'd better get going got that assembly thing, should we tell the new girl?" Stacie asked standing up from her sofa, that the boys has kindly moved into the exact spot she asked. Melody nodded as she stood up as well.

The girls made their way outside and knocked on their neighbours door.

"Umm hi" A short girl said as she answered the door, "Hey, I'm Melody and this is Stacie." Mellie introduced herself and her friend. "We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to the assembly? You know to get to know each other?" Stacie continued.

"Okay, I'll just grab my phone." The girl turned around and walked further into her apartment.

The two girls went and called the lift, as they waited for the girl.

As the doors opened, the short brunette joined them.

"I'm Beca by the way." She let the other two know, she may as well try to make friends like her mother asked.

* * *

"Welcome back, I hope you've all had a great break and are all ready to finish the school year off." The dean said into the microphone.

"As the email sent out said we've got a few new rules to put in place, the first is a curfew. Towards the end of 2014 a few of you were caught out and about at all hours of the night. This is no longer acceptable, for you all to get a sufficient amount of sleep you shouldn't be up at these times. From this day forward you must remain in your building from 11:30 at night, advisor's will be coming around and checking that you are all following this instruction at 12." His words were met with boo's from the other students.

For the next hour and a bit he continued to talk, giving them new rules to follow and introducing new staff.


End file.
